


That's Why?

by BreyaBee



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian pulls Ike away from something for a little TLC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suchstuffasdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchstuffasdreams/gifts).



> Dedicated to Suchstuffasdreams on this lovely site for fueling my Limitless Brian/Ike porn mind by writing a very wonderful story called 'A Bit Dense.'

Brian smirked and easily slid the tie off of Ike's suit. They finally had some alone time, and he was going to make the best of it. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Confused, Ike obeyed, surprise taking over his features when Brian used the tie as a blindfold. His hands went up to take it off, but were pushed away. 

He jerked when his belt slid off, only to have it tie his hands. "Brian-"

"Quiet."

The tone was new; it sent shivers down Ike's spine. Brian's hands quickly undid his shirt, shoving him back against the table.

"Lay on your stomach."

Twisting uncomfortably, the agent's arms were pushed out in front to grip the other end. The only sound for a few moments was a zipper, then Ike's pants were pulled down.

He gasped at the suddeness. "Brian, what-"

" _Quiet."_

A finger shoved into his entrance, searing pain making Ike whimper. It moved in and out, setting the pace before another was added. They scissored and stretched him, getting him ready.

Then they brushed over a bundle of nerves that had Ike bucking back against them and letting out a string of curses and moans. "Fuck!"

Brian hummed, lips pressed against the nape of the agent's neck. "Just a little bit more," he murmured. His free hand unzipped his own pants and lined himself up when his fingers slid out.

"Brian,  _shit-_ come on _\- fuck!"_ Ike panted, lips parting and tongue flicking out. "Brian-" 

The younger man grinned, thrusting hard and fast, determined not to get interrupted. Planting a hand on the table, the other snaked around to Ike's cock, stroking it.

" _Fuck!"_

Brian kissed along the agent's shoulder blades, sucking hickeys in the hollow between them.

" _Brian- I'm- FUCK!"_

Warm cum coated the man's hand as Ike released, whimpering. Brian came a little later, pulling away. He grinned as he undid the belt. Ike quickly undid the knot on the tie, staring wide-eyed at the other man.

" _That's_ why you pulled me away?" He panted, composing himself.

Laughing, Brian leaned forward and gave him a big kiss. "Yup."


End file.
